We propose a renewal to our currently funded NIA Roybal Center for Translational Research on Aging at Princeton University, with the overall objectives of (1) Exploring the unique components of experiential wellbeing (ExpWB) through the measurement of positive and negative experiences in the context of the DRM, and continuing to explore the relationship between ExpWB and evaluative measures (EvalWB) such as the Cantril ladder and life satisfaction measures; (2) continuing to explore the magnitude of survey mode effects, contextual effects, and other biases in existing measures of both ExSWB and EvalWB and methods for mitigating them; (3) investigating the extent to which people's perceptions of their SWB adapts to changes in life circumstances (e.g. longterm unemployment, chronic disease, and widowhood) and how those relationships differ over the lifecycle; (4) Exploring the 2010 and new 2012 combined affect and time use data collected by the U.S. Department of Labor Statistics. The overall goal is to enhance our ability to understand numerous facets of the aging process by clearly separating actual experiences of daily life from the cognitive processes that give rise to reports of life satisfaction or overall happiness. As per the goals of the Roybal RFA, we do not expect to produce definitive answers to all of questions addressed in the proposal; our goal is to extend the work from the current grant to support subsequent large-scale studies.